1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a seat structure, and more particularly to an adjustable support system of seat structure which can selectively adjust the shape of the seat structure to well support a user such that the user is capable of lying on the seat structure naturally and comfortably, especially when the user is a baby or a young child with a soft and weak neck.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional seat structure for supporting a user sitting thereon comprises a seat frame and a back frame extended from the seat frame in an upright manner. However, since the user is forced to sit upright on the seat structure, he or she may feel uncomfortable. Even though the seat structure can provide an inclined back frame that enables the user to inclinedly lay his or her back thereon comfortably, he or her has an intention to slide out the seat frame frontwardly. Thus, the user tends to slide his or her back sidewardly on the back frame especially when he or her is driving.
An improved seat structure further comprises a thigh support and two side supports wherein the thigh support is provided on the seat frame for substantially supporting the user""s tight so as to prevent the user sliding out of the seat frame frontwardly. The two side supports frontwardly extended from two sides of the back frame for substantially supporting the user""s back so as to prevent the user sliding on the back frame sidewardly. However, such improved seat structure fails to well support the user to sit thereon.
Due to the different sizes of the user""s body, such improved seat structure may not totally fit for all users. However, it is impossible to tailor make each seat structure for an individual so that the user has no personal choose for other more comfortable seat structure according to he or her own size.
Moreover, the major drawback of the seat structure is that when the seat structure is incorporated with car seat of a stroller or a vehicle, it cannot well support the movement of the user. Commonly, the user may merely sleep on the car seat of the stroller or the vehicle during a distance travel. When the user is sleeping, his or her weak neck tends to bend to drop down his or her head such that the movement of the vehicle will force the user""s head to shake, which will hurt the user""s neck. So, the user always gets pain on his or her neck after sleeping in the moving vehicle. However, if the user is an infant whose has soft and weak neck may be permanently and seriously hurt because of not having properly supported during the movement of the vehicle.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable support system of a seat structure which can selectively adjust the shape of the seat structure to well support a user""s back such that the user is capable of lying on the seat structure naturally and comfortably.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable support system of a seat structure, wherein the user can adjust the supporting area of the seat structure to fittingly supporting the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable support system of a seat structure, wherein the back panel can be quickly and easily adjusted its inclined angle with respect to the seat panel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable support system of a seat structure which substantially increases the supporting area of the seat structure to more evenly distribute and support the downwardly pulling force by the user""s weight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable support system of a seat structure wherein the user""s head is well supported by two upper portions of two side extensions, so as to prevent an unwanted movement of the user""s head especially when he or her is sleeping on a moving vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable support system of a seat structure, wherein the user""s thigh can also be adjustably supported on the seat structure. In other words, the seat structure incorporated with the adjustable support system is more comfortable and capable of well supporting the user""s weight in comparison with the conventional seat structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable support system of a seat structure, wherein no expensive or complicate mechanical structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for selectively adjusting the seat back in any inclined angle and providing reinforced back panel configuration for all users.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a seat structure which comprises a seat panel and a back panel foldably extended from the seat panel.
The seat structure further comprises an adjustable support system which comprises two side supporting units foldably extended from two vertical sides of the back panel, at least an elongated element having a predetermined length of holding portion extended from the back panel through the two side supporting units respectively, and an adjustable locker securely locked up two free end portions of the elongated element for adjusting the length of the holding portion of the elongated element, so as to adjust a folding angle between each of the side supporting units and the back panel.
Alternatively, the adjustable support system comprises at least an elongated unit having a predetermined length of controlling portion extended from the back panel to the seat panel and an inclination locker securely locked up two free end portions of the elongated unit for adjusting the length of the controlling portion of the elongated unit, so as to adjust an inclined angle between the back panel and the seat panel.